


Heaven is down your feet

by HayashiNaoDes



Category: Ginyuu Mokushiroku Meine Liebe | Meine Liebe, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayashiNaoDes/pseuds/HayashiNaoDes
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive sigue buscando su venganza, pero el mundo está sumido en un momento de caos y el joven conde es arrastrado por la situación, de tal forma que es enviado a Kuchent. Ahí tendrá que resolver varios conflictos tanto personales como políticos para decidir si sigue con su venganza y al lado de Sebastian o acepta el amor del joven Naoji





	

**Author's Note:**

> Agradecimientos:
> 
> A quien inspiró este fic porque "¿Para qué quiero un ángel cuando tengo todo un Ciel-o?"... -Qué cursi Nao!-
> 
> A quienes, directa e indirectamente, me han ayudado con este fic:
> 
> A mi beta -Lilith, sister-
> 
> A mi "experta" en Kuroshitsuji -Violepatty-
> 
> A Rei More y a Kumii-chan, que con un par de comentarios, tanto me dieron ánimos para rehacer este fic como para mejorar en general -aunque creo que ni se enteraron de cuándo fue jeje-
> 
> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de este fic pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, en este caso:
> 
> -Mein Liebe, la historia original es de Konami, el manga lo hizo Rei Izawa, y el diseño de personajes fue de Kaori Yuki.
> 
> -Kuroshitsuji de Yana Toboso.

Aún metido entre las sabanas, despertado por el ruido de su mayordomo, quien le llevaba la charola con el desayuno, Ciel Phamtonhive se veía obligado a despejar los últimos rastros de sueño que quedaban sobre sus ojos. 

Mientras el menor veía a su alrededor con indiferencia todo lo que le rodeaba, el mayor se encargaba de abrir las cortinas permitiendo que la luz inundase la habitación, incomodando a Ciel.

Esa mañana en particular era molesta, por varias razones, entre ellas una perturbadora cena en la noche anterior. Por lo demás era la rutina de todos los días: aburrida para el joven noble. Insípida y de mal presagio para el demonio de cabellos negros.

En la charola descansaba la taza de té y el plato con una rebanada de tarta, a su lado estaba un sobre lacrado que se ganó el desprecio inmediato de Ciel; no entendía el deseo de convertirlo en diplomático que la reina había expresado desde hacía un tiempo. Sin ir muy lejos en la cena había recibido un montón de comentarios referentes a lo grandioso que sería tener un diplomático como él. No hacía falta que la reina viniera a decírselo en sus narices, para eso había una horda de nobles a su servicio.

El verdadero problema era ver formalizados esos avisos de una forma tan repentina. Sólo era un mal presagio para el joven inglés.

–¿Ha amanecido bien, señorito? –interpelaba el mayordomo casi con sarcasmo y en respuesta recibía un chasquido de lengua que le produjo una sonrisita burlona.

–No pienso ir –espetaba el conde sin voltearlo a ver mientras comenzaba a comer con desgano.

–Parece una actitud caprichosa –apuntaba el mayordomo sin dejar de sonreír haciendo enojar más a su joven amo.

–De verdad eres idiota. Pretenden alejarme de aquí, y en mis planes no está el irme. No iré a ningún reino lejano. No dejare que me manipulen –La sonrisa del pelinegro apenas menguó.

–Haga lo que haga lo obligaran a ir, después de todo es la Reina quien se lo ordena –sentenció el mayordomo con un tono seco que declaraba su desagrado por el futuro de su pequeño contratista.

Resignado a obedecer las órdenes reales, Ciel mandó a Sebastian para que obtuviera la información necesaria sobre Kuchen, que al parecer de la reina era un país pequeño, pacífico y con el cual hacer una buena campaña para resguardar a Inglaterra de las intrigas y conflictos que tanto estaban asolando a la mayoría de las naciones.

Para sorpresa del mayordomo, su amo estaba equivocado si es que buscaba un pasado truculento o alguna irregularidad. Kuchen era lo que había descrito la reina y nada más, claro si revisaba en los registros "normales".

Del interior de cierto local oscuro salía el sonido de una fuerte risotada capaz de sacudir las paredes hasta tirar el anunció de la entrada. Al interior el mayordomo esperaba la información que confirmara sus sospechas. Al fin el hombre de cabellos plateados y piel blanca, tan pálida como la de sus "clientes" ya fallecidos, se repuso del ataque de risa y con su voz susurrante comenzó a hablar.

–¿Kuchen?, para ser un demonio te has olvidado de un lugar importante –la dentadura del shinigami formó una sonrisa macabra en conjunto con la cicatriz de su rostro, buscó entre los cajones de algún estante pegado a la pared hasta encontrar un pequeño frasco que contenía un par de plumas blancas –es lo que queda del conflicto de cierto ángel que empezó la mortandad hace quinientos años.

Sebastian disimuló su impresión, ahora recodaba que aquello que los humanos conocían como "la peste negra*” en sus registros había quedado como el más grande atentado de un ángel genocida.

Undertaker sostenía en alto el frasco, aprovechando un pequeño rayo de luz que atravesaba la oscura funeraria para hacer resplandecer las bellas plumas, se extasió contemplando aquello por varios minutos, al final lo destapó y le indicó al mayordomo que extendiera una mano desenguantada para dejar caer una de las plumas sobre ella.

Apenas si tocó la piel de Sebastian y la pluma se consumió con una ligera combustión, misma que hizo huir a un par de ratas espantadas por las chispas, las cuales desaparecieron en diminutas partículas que Sebastian quiso atrapar con su puño. La sonrisa del shinigami le decía que la situación se invertiría en Kuchen, al menos provocándole algún daño.

Menos de una semana después de recibir la invitación de la reina, Ciel se encontraba de viaje a un reino más o menos lejano, tal cual se lo había imaginado. Un viaje conciso que incluso iba demasiado rápido, como sí el destino se empeñara en llevarlo a ese lugar. Apenas habían descendido del barco para subir a un carruaje, que era el último transporte a su nueva residencia.

Después de un recorrido un tanto largo el carruaje se detuvo frente a las enormes puertas de la Academia Rosenstolz, y el pequeño se asomó por la ventanilla para reconocer el lugar, dirigió una mirada desinteresada, como solía hacerlo con todo aquello que no hacía más que por compromiso social. Además Sebastian no estaba con él, haciendo todo más fastidioso.

Lo que Ciel no había percibido era la presencia de cierto hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, quien venía cerciorándose del viaje y la puntual llegada del Conde.

Ayudado por el cochero, Ciel descendió del carruaje. Pesé a ser un invitado de honor y que todo se había preparado en tono diplomático, la "pobre" comitiva de bienvenida era formada por el director y un profesor de cabellos rubios y jovial apariencia; lo cual obedecía a que el inglés había llegado varios días antes de lo que se preveía.

–Sea bienvenido a la nación de Kuchen y a la Academia Rosenstolz, Conde Ciel Phantomhive.

Resonó la firme voz del director de la academia, un hombre robusto, con una imagen y voz imponente pero un aura apacible y amigable. Mientras el profesor Gerald se presentó con una reverencia hacia el pequeño noble, quien interpeló a ambos con las palabras diplomáticas y de agradecimiento que la Reina le había pedido expresar en nombre de toda Inglaterra.

Por momentos Ciel olvidaba lo lejos que se encontraba de todo aquello que conocía, el ambiente de ese país parecía sentarle demasiado bien. Mientras avanzaban por los enormes jardines de la Academia, siendo guiado por el director en el recorrido, aunque pretendía poner atención a las palabras del hombre, su mente se encontraba distraída, haciendo comparaciones y recuerdos entre Inglaterra y Kuchen. Distrayéndose de su realidad al contemplar la belleza de un magnifico día: un cielo azul que brillaba con el intenso sol, pero al mismo tiempo acompañado de una brisa vivificante que encajaba con las plantas y los ruidos naturales de los jardines. Algo que difícilmente se vería en la fría y sucia Londres.

La única persona que le acompañaba era Maylene, lo cual había sido una orden expresa de Sebastian, quien había omitido la opinión de Ciel en tal decisión. Aunque al inicio se había enojado y después pasó por cierta tristeza, en ese momento, entre aquellos jardines y con la voz fuerte y clara del director se encontraba en paz, un sentimiento que casi ya no recordaba.

Mientras se sumía en esos pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que el director se había detenido frente a él para observar a un joven de largo cabello castaño que practicaba con un arco.

–Discúlpeme un momento joven Phantomhive –fue lo único que pudo interpretar en la voz del director, cuando vio que éste se alejaba para dirigirse a donde se encontraba aquel joven. La mirada del pequeño se fijó en esa figura que parecía tener una infinita concentración en el arco, su pose parecía sacada de una obra dramática, y su vestimenta delataba su extranjerismo.

Por educación el joven inglés se forzó a distraerse viendo el paisaje de los jardines y la construcción de la academia, mas en realidad se sentía algo intrigado en la figura del asiático, aquel joven de cuerpo delgado pero bien formado, de facciones finas y delicadas que sólo ayudaban a resaltar la tensión de su ejercicio y la tristeza de su expresión.

El japonés vio interrumpida su concentración por la sonora voz del director, a quien reconoció de inmediato, dejó arco y flecha a un lado e hizo una delicada reverencia a su superior.

–Disculpe que me haya tomado la libertad de regresar a la academia antes del inicio de clases, pero como usted sabe mi tutor ha enfermado y no quise ser una carga para él.

–No tiene nada que disculpar joven Naoji, al contrario me parece excelente la oportunidad de tenerlo en estos momentos…

La atención del castaño se fue a posar en la delicada figura del inglés que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos, le pareció curioso aquel delgado y pequeño joven, parecía menor a él y lo más probable es que fuese extranjero, además le llamó la atención el color azulino de sus ojos. Su atención fue desviada y después regreso para escuchar al director.

–Considero que sería apropiado para su guía.

–¿Eh? Ah, por supuesto. –El castaño no tenía mucha idea de lo que había respondido, mas le pareció adecuado ser condescendiente con él. El director le indicó donde le esperarían mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

En el momento que el director retornó al lado del enigmático joven inglés, ambas miradas extranjeras se cruzaron.

Ciel volteó sin buscar nada, y se encontró detenido por la aparente paz en aquellos ojos. Aparente porque al mismo tiempo pudo sentir una gran tristeza, despertando su interés en el castaño; por su parte Naoji encontró una mirada casi insondable, y terminó por descubrir un gran vacío en ella. Además le pareció particular que a su corta edad su cuerpo estuviese mutilado de tal forma que llevara ese parche, lo cual le hacía aún más interesante.

Cuando el inglés se percató de que no sólo él observaba, sino que el asiático respondía fijamente a su mirada, no pudo evitar un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Su momento compartido fue interrumpido por la voz del director dirigiéndose ahora a Ciel, y por la retirada del japonés para cambiarse de ropa.

–Me complace informarle que le he encontrado un mejor guía que este viejo y aburrido director, el joven Ishitsuki Naoji hará el honor de terminar el recorrido y… –Pese a que sus miradas habían perdido el contacto, Ciel aún se encontraba observando como Naoji alistaba sus pertenencias para retirarse –y de explicarle…

–¡Señorito Ciel, señorito Ciel! –el aludido pintó tremenda cara de incredulidad al reconocer la voz de su mucama. Tan abochornado se sintió que no se dignó ni a buscarle con la mirada.

Maylene corría dando gritos y trompicones hasta llegar a ellos; seguida de cerca por el profesor Gerald quien caminaba con expresión de susto a cada paso por la torpeza de la chica. Y ya estando a unos pasos del conde y el director se iba a caer, sólo rescatada por la ágil caballerosidad del rubio profesor.

Aunque avergonzada, la joven seguía muy alterada, apenas le agradeció al profesor, que también la había guiado, y se abalanzó sobre Ciel.

–Señorito, ¿ya se siente usted bien? ¿No sería mejor que siguiera reposando? –Tan sólo esas frases devolvieron a la realidad al Conde Phantomhive: Sebastian no estaba con él, y se encontraba muy lejos de todo lo que conocía. En esos momentos no sabía qué sentimientos lo dominaban, el coraje y la rabia de sentirse burlado por el demonio o la remota posibilidad de sentirse triste «No es que lo extrañe… sólo es como volver a sentir la auténtica soledad». Al menos su ego no le permitiría más que esa excusa.

–¿Se encuentra enfermo joven Phantomhive? –Inquirió con genuina preocupación el director.

Entrampado por su mala suerte, se resignó a seguir la farsa que había comenzado desde que puso un pie en el barco, para compensar la ausencia de Sebastian.

–Eh... A decir verdad padezco un leve asma –relató con un toque de aflicción en su tono de voz– el viaje en barco no me sentó bien, pero el hermoso clima de Kuchen me estaba haciendo sentir mejor.

–Señorito... –expresó consternada Maylene– será mejor que descanse ¡Si Sebastian estuviera aquí…!

–Si ese –inútil– mayordomo estuviese aquí no habría diferencia, es más… se está mucho mejor sin él… –el rencor contra el demonio por dejarlo viajar solo sin previo aviso lo estaba dominando. Teniendo que tranquilizarse para no dar una mala imagen al director y sobreactuar más su supuesto malestar –Maylene… llévame a mi dormitorio, ya no me siento bien.

Tanto el director como el profesor intercambiaron miradas inquisitivas a espaldas de ambos, aunque el conde lo supo pues era de esperarse que su simple presencia generaría aquellos sucesos.

Aunque él solo consiguió quitarse la ropa, Maylene le había ayudado a meterse en el camisón. Intentaba descansar pero no podía dejar de pensar en Sebastian y su inesperada actitud, suceso que no había tenido tiempo de analizar.

Se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos, tras rechazar la comida de la mucama, fingió dormir para que la joven saliera de la habitación, pero en vez de sueños en su mente sólo se repetía el recuerdo…

Apenas había amanecido y el barco ya estaba por zarpar, sólo esperaban el ascenso del joven conde. Frente al enorme navío Ciel era acompañado por su mayordomo y su mucama, aún tenía sus dudas sobre el dichoso viaje impuesto por la Reina, pero mientras Sebastian lo acompañase estaría bien.

El joven inglés subió al barco seguido de su mucama, la densa neblina no le permitía ver a donde había quedado su mayordomo. Con la idea de que vendría unos pasos atrás siguió el camino al interior de la embarcación que era pequeña y sin muchos lujos. Estando ya en su camarote le preguntó a la mucama por Sebastian, con torpeza la joven le expresó que el pelinegro no iría en el viaje. Pese a su sorpresa Ciel salió corriendo de inmediato para descender del barco y encararlo…

Para cuando llegó a la cubierta, el barco ya había zarpado, unos metros de mar ya lo separaban del pelinegro quien seguía parado en el puerto, tan firme y sonriente como cuando llegaron.

Ese simple hecho condicionaba sus acciones y pensamientos. Tendría que encargarse de sí mismo o convencer a Maylene de que lo ayudase, mas no dejaría que ella hiciera todo lo que Sebastian hacía, era peligroso y sobretodo, vergonzoso.

Le entraban ánimos de golpear el rostro de Sebastian, sólo que tenía más cosas en las cuales pensar, por ejemplo, la verdad tras su viaje a un reino como Kuchen y divagó por ese asunto durante largas horas. Hubiese seguido pensando en muchas otras cosas, salvo que su estómago le reclamaba el haber despreciado la comida de Maylene.

Fastidiado y hambriento se levantó y abrió las cortinas, descubriendo que ya había anochecido. Ahora sólo tenía un recurso: salir a explorar la academia, cualquier cosa le serviría después por si recibía nuevas órdenes.

Con la mente más despejada y concentrándose en su objetivo comenzó por analizar su propia habitación, la cual reconoció… cómoda, pero austera. Las sabanas eran finas pero la mesa y las sillas eran simples. Además de la pieza principal que albergaba su cama, una mesa con un par de sillas y un ropero, la habitación sólo contenía una pieza más, destinada al cuarto de baño. En resumidas cuentas… «no hay nada aquí.»

Salió cauteloso de su habitación y avanzó por los pasillos, en el piso que se encontraba no le pareció ver algo curioso… tal vez la oscuridad no ayudaba, en unos minutos había recorrido algunas escaleras y pasillos, terminando por sentirse perdido y más cansado. También había tratado de inspeccionar otras habitaciones, encontrado que la mayoría estaban cerradas y a las que pudo acceder las vio similares a la suya.

Llegó a la planta baja, caminó por un pasillo hasta hallar una habitación con las luces encendidas, al entrar se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una pequeña biblioteca. Interesado en pasar la noche un poco más entretenido se adentró en el recinto con tranquilidad.

Descubrió una mesita con un par de libros que alguien dejo a media lectura, siguió de largo y buscó algún tomo de su interés. Después de encontrar uno regresó para tomar asiento, olvidándose de cualquier otra cosa. La caminata lo tenía cansando, apenas un par de páginas bastaron para dejarlo dormido.

Regresando a la mañana en que inició el viaje, la rígida apariencia de Sebastian frente al recién zarpado barco en el cual viajaba su contratista nada tenía que ver con haberlo abandonado a su suerte y sentir algún remordimiento u otra cosa, sólo estaba confirmando lo que percibía de su entorno:

A varios metros, entre las cajas de mercancía de algunos buques, se encontraba un hombre de cabellos rubios, mirada amplia, pero al fin y al cabo la vista de un humano lo cual volvía imposible que pudiera ver más allá de los cinco metros entre esa densa niebla.

Aún más alejado, en algún punto elevado ya fuera del muelle se encontraba otra persona, otro mayordomo. Quien a más de cien metros había visto partir al Conde Ciel Phantomhive hacia Kuchen, aún así el fino olfato del mayordomo demoniaco era capaz de establecer una relación entre ambos.

Muy a su pesar Sebastian tenía que terminar la investigación que relacionara a aquellos hombres con Ciel y Kuchen.

Los ojos azules brillaron de una expectante codicia cuando sintió que el "mayordomo blanco" de la reina se retiraba, aquel que lo había persuadido de ser totalmente ambicioso y vengativo no se iría del puerto hasta que el Conde se hubiese embarcado a Kuchen, también pudo sentir que a unos metros frente a él pasó el "mayordomo negro". Su plan, comenzaba con el pie derecho.

**Author's Note:**

> Finalmente aclarar que como es un crossover salido de la situación más improbable -es decir, la casualidad de que dos personas se conozcan y se enamoren- pues seguramente a más de una persona le parecerá extraño, pero todos los comentarios son bien recibidos, siempre y cuando sean enviados de buena forma.
> 
> Se le puede considerar un fanfic lento, ya que es complicado juntar ambas series. Debo aclarar que solo se tomará en cuenta la primer temporada de la serie de Kuroshitsuji, no el manga ni otros arcos animados. 
> 
> Información sobre la Peste Negra:
> 
> http://www.scielo.org.co/pdf/med/v16n1/v16n1a18.pdf  
> http://edadmedia.cl/wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2011/04/LaPesteNegra.pdf  
> http://www.uam.es/departamentos/filoyletras/hmedieval/especifica/cuadernos/miscelan/1998-1/02.pdf


End file.
